


Cosmic Kosmo

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Kosmo sabe de la vida, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post S7, Sueños, o no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Shiro y Keith POV, alternados por párrafos.Shiro está en la tierra.Keith con la Espada de Marmora, a muchos, muchísimos años luz.Se echan de menos y lo que no saben es que tienen un ángel guardián que quiere verles felices.





	Cosmic Kosmo

Se sentó en la cama con la chaqueta de su uniforme entre las manos. Rozó la tela negra con los dedos, las insignias en ella y todo lo que representaban.  _ Capitán del Atlas _ , un título demasiado grande para un hombre que se sentía insignificante. Siempre pensó que no estaba a la altura del título, ni siquiera el de líder de Voltron lo consideraba adecuado pero todos parecían volcar en él toda esperanza. Y no lo comprendía.

En el otro lado del universo, sentado junto a su madre y frente a otros compañeros galra, el actual líder de Voltron. La reunión a la que asistía era importante, de ella se decidiría su próxima misión y debería prestar atención. Solo que su mente no estaba allí, sino mucho más lejos. En lo que añoraba todos y cada uno de los días que pasaba alejado de su planeta natal. Krolia sería probablemente la única persona conocedora de sus sentimientos reales y por ello mismo, le alentaba a centrar su atención en la misión. Cualquier distracción podría resultar en desgracia de no permanecer atento.

En la tierra, Shiro se tumbó bocabajo en su cama con los brazos bajo la almohada, sosteniendo su teléfono sobre el que deslizaba el dedo, pasando una, y otra, y otra foto con los paladines. Con  _ el paladín.  _ Suspiró observando sus labios rosas curvados en una sonrisa, esa que tanto echaba de menos. Después de la guerra todos rehacían sus vidas con su familia y no podía echarles nada en cara. Solo que para él la familia eran ellos por lo que ahora se veía solo. Con mucho poder y el reconocimiento que merecía pero también con una cama de sábanas heladas. No había nadie a quien culpar, en todo caso a esa cobardía que no le dejó expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando debió hacerlo.

Keith se hacía muchas preguntas: ¿Estará bien? ¿Se sentirá realizado? ¿Tendrá compañía? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien nuevo? Tan solo se atrevía a realizar la primera cada vez que hablaban y sabía que de obtener una respuesta negativa, tardaría en volver a la tierra lo mismo que su madre en sacar la daga al sentirse amenazada. Kolivan carraspeó al verle toquetear su teléfono para mandar un breve mensaje que contenía esa primera pregunta, alzando después la vista hacía lo que se comentaba en la reunión. Su mente aún a años luz de distancia.

Odiaba el teléfono porque los mensajes tardaban en llegar demasiado y a veces se cruzaban y todo resultaba confuso. Además, cuando en momentos como ese escribía lo muchísimo que le echaba de menos sabía que lo recibiría tarde. Cuando ya había salido el sol y sus penas se escondían entre montones de trabajo. Y no lo necesitaba entonces, lo necesitaba ahora. Sus ojos en los que veía galaxias, el negro de sus cabellos, ese indiscutible olor a Keith que tanta seguridad y paz le traía. Se tumbó en la cama con un nudo en la garganta, observando su eterna sonrisa en la foto de su pasado cumpleaños, susurrando su nombre al frío de su habitación.

Se pasó las manos por la cara huyendo de la sala de reuniones en dirección a su dormitorio. Los pocos momentos que tenía libres los dedicaba o bien a entrenar o a descansar y teniendo en cuenta que ya sudó esa mañana sus miedos y frustraciones, tocaba lo segundo. Kosmo, por supuesto, le llenaba la cama de pelos pero también se la calentaba. Arrojó su chaqueta a un lado, se quitó las botas y los pantalones, huyendo de las guerras, las batallas y los conflictos para hundirse en sus recuerdos. En el del peso de una mano cálida en su hombro, una sonrisa capaz de calentarle el alma cuando más desamparado se sentía, su voz grave y dulce que le servía de bálsamo. Le echaba de menos tanto que a veces se preguntaba qué hacía tan lejos. Hundió la cara en el pelaje de Kosmo, dejándose llevar por sueños en los que imaginaba cómo sería  sentir cosas que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de sentir.

Se encontraba en ese punto entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, esa nube en la que flotas en una maraña de pensamientos difícil de descifrar si despiertas repentinamente. Como fue su caso. La cama se hundió a su lado, un sonido vagamente familiar resonando dos veces en la habitación antes de poder abrir los ojos a la oscuridad. Y al hacerlo, la respiración congelada en su pecho, latidos desbocados, una fuerte sensación en el estómago similar al momento de arrojarse por un acantilado en una moto. Keith dormía a su lado, rostro calmado y pelo alborotado, labios semiabiertos y tan,  _ tan _ hermoso. Entendió que estaba soñando, no podía ser cierto porque sabía en qué punto del universo se encontraba y sin Voltron le resultaría imposible recorrer tal distancia. Así que, respaldado por Morfeo, decidió aprovechar el momento y hacer eso que en plena vigilia temía hacer por las consecuencias.

Lo primero que notó fue el olor. Una enorme nostalgia le llenó el pecho, apretando la almohada.  _ Shiro.  _ Jamás había soñado con su olor hasta el momento, ni siquiera sabía que se podía soñar con olores. Pero ahora le inundaba, refregando la nariz a la almohada y aspirando profundamente. Lo segundo fue una presencia y no era Kosmo. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante la caricia en su mejilla y nada le habría preparado para lo que encontró. Ni la lucha con Lotor, ni el arrojarse de la fábrica de clones fueron sus experiencias más cercanas a la muerte; fue esa. Fue ver la más preciosa sonrisa a centímetros de él, fue sentir su cálido aliento, fue la caricia de un largo mechón blanquecino en su frente. Fue el poder ver de cerca la cicatriz sobre su nariz, lo quemado de sus labios poco cuidados, la lenta bajada de párpados en la que casi le acaricia con sus largas pestañas. 

A pesar de mirarle sobresaltado no se alejó y vio sus delicados rasgos, lo asombrado en sus bellos ojos, que se lamía los labios despacio ante la cercanía de su boca. Casi cerraba los ojos al rozar sus labios en una pausada caricia con los propios, el contacto todo lo que una vez soñó solo que mejor. Mil veces mejor. Ahuecaba la mejilla marcada con su mano humana, sintiendo los dedos de Keith en el pecho, sus respiraciones agitadas mezclándose. Para ser un sueño le resultó muy real. Tragó saliva y presionó sus bocas provocando que la respiración del moreno se volviera profunda, los dedos sobre su pecho ahora en su nuca, tirando de él. Los separó para volver a juntarlos, miles de besos pendientes, todos los que quiso darle, deseando no despertar jamás. 

No era la primera vez que lo soñaba pero  _ jamás  _ fue tan real. La diferencia de sus anteriores sueños húmedos fue ese peso sobre él, su olor, las pequeñas cosas que lo convertían en perfecto como los leves tirones de pelo accidentales o el crujir de la cama bajo el movimiento de cuerpos aproximándose. Detalles en principio sin importancia que volvían de lo onírico una experiencia muy real. Se preguntó si eso sería lo que denominaban un sueño lúcido y no pudo estar más contento de experimentarlo en este contexto. La falta de paciencia no iba a ser especial en ese sueño por lo que introdujo, con urgencia y sin conocimiento sobre lo que hacía, la lengua entre los labios de Shiro. El espasmo entre sus piernas fue instantáneo en cuanto escuchó y sintió la vibración de su gemido, la fuerza de sus brazos rodeándole el torso y los dedos de Keith tirando de sus cabellos. Siempre quiso sentirse oprimido contra el pecho de su amigo, ahogándose en su sabor, lo grueso de sus labios y lengua. 

Su boca era suave, su lengua curiosa, torpe y cálida. Se sentía crecer en los calzoncillos igual que notaba la dureza aumentar contra su pelvis.  _ Tan real _ . Pero no iba a cuestionarlo, solo a disfrutarlo. Los besos se tornaron profundos, menos voraces que al principio, intensos, con un deseo tras ellos que tenía a su cuerpo reaccionando como hacía mucho tiempo. O quizás como nunca. Amó muchísimo a Adam pero este deseo contenido hacia Keith venía de lejos, desde que le vio cambiado tras sus dos años con Krolia y embutido en el traje negro. Y ahora podía pasar las manos por esas curvas, por debajo de su camiseta, palpando su pecho marcado con cicatrices, pasando los pulgares junto a su ombligo tragando los gemidos que las caricias regalaban. Tiró de la tela hacia arriba, Keith levantando la espalda de la cama un segundo y separándose de sus labios para buscarlos desesperado en cuanto se deshizo de la ropa.

Tenerle piel con piel era más de lo que creía soportar. Esa cercanía amenazaba con hacerle explotar en llamas, ardiendo de deseo, tocando las manos de Shiro sobre su pecho y costados, arqueando la espalda ante las caricias con un leve gemido de labios entreabiertos. Le mordió la mandíbula sin dejar de acariciarle y Keith tuvo un escalofrío al sentir ambas manos, la humana y la protésica, (caliente a diferencia de como la imaginaba), subir desde sus riñones a nuca, tirando de su pelo después al profundizar el beso. Keith se abrió de piernas, alzando las caderas y frotando su erección contra la de Shiro, desesperado por más roce. Se colocó de forma y manera que las frotaban contra sus estómagos, la excitación volviéndose intensa entre sus piernas, esa presión que le hacía vibrar. Susurró su nombre y Shiro abrió los ojos, tragando saliva.

—Dilo otra vez —Lo grave de su voz, lo que tembló, le tuvo a sus pies más aún de lo que ya lo tenía. 

—Shiro…

—Keith… oh, Keith… —Shiro desconocía lo que provocaba en él escucharle decir su nombre, casi gimiendo por lo sobrepasado del sentimiento de  _ al fin,  _ después de largos años, tenerle así.

Miró entre sus piernas, sobre el moreno, observando lo mojado de sus ropas interiores. Al separarse un poco de él vio que un hilo de líquido preseminal acumulado unía ambas erecciones. Bajó por su cuerpo a besos y succiones, marcando su blanca piel de marcas como siempre quiso, un quejido de Keith con cada una de ellas. Observaba sus músculos contraerse y cambiar ante el contacto de sus labios, dientes y lengua y fue  _ delicioso _ cómo sollozó cuando succionó el glande sobre la tela, saboreando tanto a Keith como a él mismo. Bajó el calzoncillo y observó su rosada erección, húmeda y  _ apetecible.  _ Se la metió en la boca, juntando las cejas ante el sonido ahogado que obtuvo de la garganta de Keith. Arqueaba la espalda y doblaba las rodillas, incapaz de estar quieto a cada subida y bajada de su boca y lengua, rozando el relieve, saboreandolo.

—Shiro, sube, sube ven conmigo, por favor —Le imploró con urgencia. Tiró de sus cabellos y tras sacársela de los calzoncillos a él también las acarició juntas—, ah, Shiro.

—Keith, eres precioso, eres hermoso —susurró besando sus mejillas y boca abierta entre jadeos, acercándole las caderas y tensando los músculos con un siseo ante el roce de sus manos y la erección húmeda de su saliva.

—Shiro, Shiro te quiero —gimió, al borde del orgasmo, ahora que se atrevía por ser un sueño.

—Yo también, oh joder, yo también Keith, muchísimo—murmuró en su oído sin miedo a consecuencias, cayendo, cayendo al orgasmo de manera inevitable.

Fue Keith el que alcanzó el clímax primero, su espalda curvada en la cama y la boca de Shiro adherida a su cuello en suave susurros entre quejidos. Hilos de semen decorando en fuertes descargas el pecho del moreno, uniéndose poco después los de Shiro, tenso entre sus piernas, los tobillos de Keith enganchados a sus pantorillas temblando ambos de manera descontrolada con la tensión de sus cuerpos haciendo la cama crujir. Le miró el rostro para ver lo más hermoso que jamás presenció, el sonrojado de sus mejillas y el deleite más absoluto en sus rasgos.

Keith abrió los ojos en cuanto pudo, su pecho incapaz de soportar la visión de ese Shiro tan contento y satisfecho en sus brazos, de labios húmedos y rosados de besarle, el rubor y lo despeinado de sus siempre perfectos cabellos. No sabía sobrellevar tenerle así, para él, y sabía que de no haber sido un sueño tan real, probablemente su alma habría ascendido al paraíso. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la oscuridad y la relajación, sin volver a soñar, tremendamente satisfecho y enamorado, sin poder esperar para volver a la tierra.

 

***

 

Shiro hizo a su mano protesica volar, parando la alarma y sintiendo no haber descansado. Frunció el ceño al despertar con la cabeza en algo más duro que su almohada y abrió los ojos, los abrió de par en par al ver un cuello frente a él enmarcado por cabellos negros desordenados. La respiración se le paró en el pecho.  _ Un momento… _ Dirigió su vista hacia arriba, Keith reflejó su gesto a la inversa, aspirando sobresaltado. Y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, en silencio, asimilando.

—Hmm… no… no fue un sueño —murmuró Shiro. Keith apretó los labios, tragando saliva—, estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí —se miró el pecho, sonrojándose violentamente— y necesito, necesitamos una ducha.

—Oh —Arrugó la nariz ante lo que se secó en sus estómagos, ropa interior y sábanas—, creía que estaba… que no…

—Ya, yo también. Ha —carraspeó, incapaz de sostener la mirada—, ha tenido que ser Kosmo.

—Ah, claro.

Ahora, con la luz del día, se sentía estúpido. Era obvio que algo tan intenso no pudo ser un sueño y la explicación de Kosmo tenía sentido. Alzó sus ojos hasta Keith, sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado, claramente en conflicto con algo que pasaba por su mente. Ignorando el desastre entre ellos, Shiro le giró la cara hasta que le miró a los ojos con la mano en su mejilla. Acarició su pómulo con el pulgar, suspirando profundo.

—Somos tontos de remate, ¿no? —Keith tragó saliva, entreabriendo los labios cuando subió sobre su cuerpo, dejando caer los antebrazos junto a su cabeza. Los ojos grises y bondadosos de Shiro recorrían su rostro, buscando algo sin saber qué era—, ¿te arrepientes?

—Jamás me arrepentiría de un solo segundo contigo —murmuró con la atención en sus labios. Shiro sonrió tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír de puro alivio, teniendo un escalofrío al sentir sus manos en los costados y espalda, tirando de él.

Shiro le besó, esta vez sabiendo que ambos estaban despiertos, que le correspondía, que no era solo un sueño. Keith, a pesar de sentir el peso de Shiro sobre él y su calor, no acababa de creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y lo profundamente imbécil que era por pensar que lo de la noche fue un sueño.  Probablemente fue mejor para ambos y al menos, aunque sintiéndose estúpidos, se sinceraron, acabaron por abrir su corazón el uno al otro de la manera más caótica posible. La más surrealista. Y es que entre ellos no podía ser de otra manera. 

Justo en ese momento, un chasquido y algo de polvo estelar les roderon seguidos de un ruido juguetón de Kosmo, a su lado, acercando el morro a la cara de Shiro y lamiendole la mejilla. Este se rió, mirando a Keith, que sonrió negando con la cabeza. Le acarició la cabeza a su lobo y, de todo corazón, le susurró.

—Gracias, Kosmo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es cortito pero es que se me ocurrió la idea y la he escrito en horas.  
> Me voy a morir con estos dos y tengo que esperar hasta el 14 de diciembre así que mientras, fics.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
